A Reason to Hate
by PurpleSilver
Summary: House wondered, but did he really want to know the answer.
1. Reason

Disclaimer: I do not own House or the characters within this story.

* * *

House, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase are in the Diagnostics Conference Room

House, Cameron, Foreman, and Chase are in the Diagnostics Conference Room. Foreman is about to leave when a man enters.

"Which one of you is House?" The man asks.

"Skinny Brunette," House responds.

Before anything else can be said, two shots are fired and Cameron's body falls to the floor. She looks up at her shooter, her face contorted with shock. House, Foreman and Chase are frozen in a moment of inaction.

"Now you get to feel what it's like to die in pain," the man says, "All you had to do was see her and she could have lived and we wouldn't be here right now, think of that as you die." He kicks her in the ribs before running out of the room.

Cameron mans and Foreman and Chase jump into action, calling for help and going to her side. House remains rooted to his spot as people come in and surround Cameron in an attempt to save her life.

Cuddy enters the room and shouts orders as to where to take Cameron for treatment. Wilson enters the room and takes a spot next to Cuddy, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. Cameron is wheeled out of the room by emergency staff leaving Cuddy in the room with Wilson, Foreman, Chase, House, and the spot of blood on the carpet where Cameron had lain. Cuddy stares at the spot with disgust before poking her head into the hallway.

"Can some one call a janitor up here," She yells before coming back fully into the room.

"Who would want to shoot Cameron?" Cuddy asks.

"No one," House says, "He wanted me."

House doesn't look up, opting to continue starring at the spot where Cameron fell to the ground. Chase and Foreman look at him with revulsion.

"She took a bullet for you?" Wilson breathes out. Everyone, but House, turns to stare at him and his eyes widen when he realizes he verbalized this thought out loud.

"No. She didn't." House mumbles before turning and walking to his office.


	2. Hate

Disclaimer: I do not own House or the characters within this story.

* * *

It is late at night and Cameron's body lies motionless in a hospital room surrounded by gifts and beeping machines. House makes his way into the room and sits down in the chair next to her bed. He balances his cane on his fingers as he looks at Cameron. He sighs. Cameron opens her eyes.

"Leave, House." Cameron whispers in a strained voice.

"I see you are as feisty as ever," House smirks but his heart doesn't seem to be in.

"Just," Cameron closes her eyes. "Go."

"Now, now." House putters, "You're giving off some mixed messages here sister. Aren't you the one that is always encouraging me to visit patients? Well here I am visiting. And talking for good measure."

"This is what it takes." Cameron says.

"Well it doesn't always have to be this extreme, but" House begins

"No." Cameron cuts him off. "You asked me what it takes for me to hate someone. Now you have your answer. Please let me be House."

House's mouth widens before he schools his features. He gets up and exits the room like he has been burned. He does not turn back.

Once he has made it far enough away from her room Cameron allows tears to rack her body.


	3. Changes

Disclaimer: I do not own House or the characters within this story.

Nurse Betty enters the clinic to find it practically barren. She makes her way over to the nurses' station where Nurse Brenda and Nurse Amy are standing.

"Where is everybody?" Betty asks.

"House." Amy gives as her only reply.

"Did he scare all the patients away?" Betty asks. "Again."

"No." Brenda says while keeping her eyes focused on exam room 2. "He's seen over 20 patients in the last hour. I've even been approached by patients to pass on compliments to Cuddy for having such an efficient and professional doctor on staff."

They all stand around for a second as House exits the exam room followed by a smiling patient. House grabs another chart and calls the only person sitting in the waiting room to come and see him before he goes back into the exam room.

"I thought you were joking." Betty says.

"I would've too if I hadn't have been here." Brenda responds.

"Do you think the rumors are true then?" Amy asks.

"Which ones, there have been so many different ones over the last few days." Brenda questions.

"That Dr. House and Dr. Cameron have secretly been dating and he's worried about her condition." Amy replies.

"I heard that she jumped in front of a bullet that was intended for him." Betty replies.

"I have it on pretty reliable intel that it is his fault she got shot, and she now refuses to speak to him," Brenda states. "She even has him banned from entering her hospital room."

"I don't believe you." Betty replies. "Have you ever known Dr. Cameron to stay mad at anyone?"

"Are you forgetting a couple of months ago when she was fighting with Dr. Foreman?" Amy asks.

"I don't think that fight is as big as people make it out to be," Betty responds. "I was there for his biopsy and she was his proxy. You don't make your proxy someone that hates you."

Before any reply can be made as House exits exam room 2 and approaches the Nurses' Station.

"There are no more patients," House states while looking at the empty waiting room. "I'm out of here."

Dr. House makes his way to the exit of the clinic, the nurses following his every move. As his hands touches the door he looks back to the nurses' station. The nurses attempt to make it look like they were not just staring at him. "If it gets crazy down here again you can page me." House says before turning and exiting the clinic.

Cuddy who was exiting her office notices House's departure from the clinic. "Damn House why won't he ever just work his full clinic shift." She mumbles as she enters the clinic. Once she enters she notices the silence and lack of patients. She makes her way over to the nurses' station.

"Where are all the patients?" Cuddy asks directing the question to Brenda.

"Dr. House saw all of them." Brenda replies and Amy and Betty nod their heads in shocked agreement.

"You mean he actually treated patients?" Cuddy asks.

"Yes," Brenda affirms, "Also, a had a few patients wanting me to pass on compliments to you for the way he treated them."

Cuddy's eyes widen in unsuspected shock. "Excuse me. I have to go find out what scheme he is up too."

Cuddy exits the clinic and makes her way to the elevators with intent of going to House's office.


	4. Author Note

Note: traveling for a month but story wil be updated upon return.


	5. Fears

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, its all Universal, Fox, and Shore and Co.

* * *

Cuddy made her way up to House's office to find him sitting behind his desk, his eyes closed with his i-pod blasting so loud that she could hear it coming from his headphones before she even opened to door. Cuddy entered the room and made her way over to an oblivious House to find him almost in a sleep like state, she pulled one of the ear buds out and shook her head.

"House," Her voice radiated disappointment.

Before his eyes opened he started to respond, "Came..." His eyes opened and briefly registered shock before he continued, "Came to disrupted my enjoyment. How typical, especially after I worked so hard."

"What's your angle House?" Cuddy asked breezing right by his almost slip-up.

House looks down at his body then back to Cuddy. "It appears to be a right angle."

Cuddy huffs, "House. What are you pulling in the clinic."

"I thought I was doing my job," House began, "Isn't that what your always harassing me to do? However, if you don't want me to I'll be more than happy never to step foot in the clinic again."

"House, just do your job." Cuddy starts to make her way out of the office.

"That's what I'm trying to do," House mumbles before putting his earbud back in and turning on his ipod.

Cuddy shakes her head as she exits the room and makes her way down the hall to Wilson's office. She knocks on the door and enters after she hears a muffled response to enter.

Wilson is sitting behind his desk eating a sandwich while going over patient charts. He puts the sandwich down when he takes notice of Cuddy's presence in his office.

"What did he do now." Wilson asks as Cuddy flops down on a chair in front of Wilson.

"He saw clinic patients," Cuddy says, "lots of them. He's been acting weird since..."

"She wont see him," Wilson confides, "She told him she hates him."

"She's leaving next week," Wilson's eyes widen as Cuddy continues, "Not for good. She said after she finishes recovering she would like to return to finish her fellowship."

"That's good, right?" Wilson asked.

"I don't know. I've never seen Cameron look so, well, soulless." Cuddy rambles, "And House I have no idea what do to with House because he's no longer House anymore. The nurses are even scared. Forman and Chase walk around like there is a spook on their tail. And the entire staff is worried for their safety because if a man could get in here and shoot a doctor like Cameron what's to stop anyone else from coming after them. The board of directors is holding an enquiry which will subject..."

Wilson cut Cuddy off by placing his hand on hers.


	6. Leaving

Authors Note: Sorry its been so long since I updated, life has been crazy.

"So today's discharge day," Forman smiles, "Bet you are glad to be getting out of this place."

"You have no idea," Cameron sighs, "Can't wait to get home to my own bed."

"You got family coming up to take care of you?" Forman asks.

"No, uh, they don't know about this." Cameron replies.

"Why not? You know you need someone to stay with you for at least a week just incase," Forman says.

"Look I'll be looked after okay, just discharge me already so I can get home," Cameron hisses.

"I can't believe Little Miss Honesty won't tell her parents," Forman laughs.

"It's not that I won't tell them, it's that they don't want to hear it." Cameron growls her anger growing, "They disowned me okay, does that make you happy now. They haven't taken a call from me in 7 years."

"I'm sorry," Forman says laying a hand on Cameron's shoulder, "I guess I just thought all the Camerons must be like you, caring to a fault."

"They're not Camerons," Cameron whispers.

There is silence in the room for a second. The only sound that can be heard in the dull beep and drum of the hospital recovery floor is the sound of sneakers and a cane heading down the hall away from Cameron's room.


	7. Learning

Disclaimer: Still own nothing.

Author's Note: Here's the update, I hope to update again soon.

* * *

Cameron took the first month of her two month recovery writing a paper based on one of the cases. Chase and Foreman would come over occasionally to help, and she would get a few visits from some of her friends, but she spent the majority of that month alone. The second month she was off bed rest so after finishing her paper and submitting it to some journals, having forged House's endorsement learning from her previous mistake, she took to exercising and clubbing. She exercised to no longer feel weak, to avoid being a victim again, and to build back the muscle lost during her recovery. Clubbing she did because she wanted to find some connections outside of work, maybe even someone she could get romantic with. Really she was just trying to find reasons to not want to spend as much time at work once she came off of leave.

* * *

House is sitting in his office when Wilson comes in. Cameron would be back next week and House, who has been doing at least two cases at a time, running Chase and Foreman a little ragged, is nervously counting down the days.

Wilson throws the New England Journal of Medicine at House. "Have you seen this yet?" Wilson asks.

"I'll read it later," House replies completely disinterested.

"Cameron's been published," Wilson informs House, who looks a little shocked as he reaches for the journal.

"Is it any good?" House asks.

Wilson sighs, "It's very thorough."

"That's not an answer," House grumbles flipping the journal open to Cameron's article.

"You really should have read her other one," Wilson says.

"Why?" House asks trying to act disinterested like he doesn't care, "You said Foreman's was just as good, now they've both been published. Shows I'm a good boss with smart fellows. Well except for that British one whose been here the longest but hasn't even attempted and article yet."

"The other one you could hear Cameron," Wilson continues as if House never said the second part, "This one is detached, no emotional connection to the case."

"She's grown up, she's learned to step back from the cases be objective," House says though he doesn't believe a word he's saying.

"Whatever you say House," Wilson says before turning to leave the office.

"She'll be a better doctor for it," House defends stopping Wilson as he reaches the door.

"Do you really believe that?" Wilson asks, when House doesn't reply he turns and exits the room.

House picks up his giant tennis ball and bounces it off his wall.

Thump, thump can be heard down the hallway.


	8. Reverting

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

Cameron's first day back arrived. House still was working two cases. This time a cheerleader type and an older man that appeared to have tried to kill himself by driving his motorized wheelchair into his pool.

Cameron walked into the conference room and took a step back at the sight of the blood, her blood, still on the floor. She steeled herself at the door before entering the room fully and preparing the coffee like she always did before.

House enters the office and limps up behind Cameron. "I read your article,"

Cameron turns around and gives House a sad smile before handing him his coffee, she doesn't say anything.

"Actually I read both of your articles," House tells her. Cameron raises her eyebrows at House.

"Really?" Cameron asks, "What did you think?" Cameron cringes realizing she's falling back into old habits.

"The first one was you," House says, "the second wasn't you."

"Maybe its the new me," Cameron whispers.

"I don't believe that," House replies.

House limps back into his office. They run the two cases like normal, but when Cuddy won't let House inject the old man like he wanted to House reverts back to his old ways.


End file.
